Dean, It was nothing
by gilmoregirl
Summary: Rory likes Jess. Jess likes Rory. Dean likes Rory. Rory pretends to like Dean, but she likes Jess. Jess and Dean fight. Rory and Jess kiss. JUst read!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-  
  
"I need coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed while pounding her empty coffee mug against the table.  
  
"Lorelai, will you calm down. You're scaring away the customers!" Luke shouted in frustration. He was wearing the usual: a plaid jacket, blue jeans, and his backward baseball cap.  
  
"What kind of diner doesn't have coffee? That is a crime. That is a sin. That is…"  
  
Luke interrupted Lorelai, " Look, if you want coffee there is a "dainty" little restaurant down there that would love to serve you. But if your going to stay here, BE QUIET!"  
  
Lorelai didn't have many options. She needed coffee. A person like Lorelai who has drunk coffee every morning of her life had come to depend on coffee. However, she was not about to go to a "dainty" restaurant where they served coffee in floral cups and there walls were yellow and just plain ""dainty". Lorelai laid her head down on the table and groaned with affliction. Lorelai gave Luke a dirty look, folded her hands, and mumbled a few words under her breath.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai sympathetically, "Look, Lorelai. I don't know what happened. One minute the coffee pot was full and…"  
  
Rory finished Luke's sentence, "Working?"  
  
"Exactly," Luke confirmed, " I don't know what happened or who or what did it, all I know is it needs to be fixed." Luke pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened.  
  
Lorelai lifted her head from the table; rage was in her eyes. "Jess."  
  
Luke looked was perplexed, "Jess?"  
  
"Jess!" Rory was frustrated; time after time, despite her continuous efforts, Jess managed to get himself in trouble. Rory knew that Jess was probably the reason the coffee machine was broken, and it wasn't the first time he had gotten himself in trouble.  
  
At that exact moment, Jess walked into the room. Everyone already concluded that Jess was at blame and thirty furious people, who hadn't had their coffee, had their eyes peering at Jess.  
  
"The coffee machine has been emptied and is broken. What did you do Jess?" Luke had his arms folded together, and was so mad at Jess it seemed like smoke was coming out of his ears and his baseball cap was rising due to the imaginary horns that were forming.  
  
"I wonder how that happened." Jess said sarcastically, pretending to be in absolute shock.  
  
Loralai got on her feet, slammed her mug down on the table that made a loud "clang", and stomped her, and walked over to Jess. "Look mister, I don't know why you desire to make everyone's life miserable, but I do know that there are a lot of angry people in this diner including me who, let me add, haven't had there coffee, so unless you want to mess with a 32 year old woman who hasn't had her coffee and is in a bad mood I suggest you FIX THAT COFFEE MACHINE!" Lora Li was ready to smack him with her leopard- print purse.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Luke, I am only doing this to shut up your girlfriend." Jess plugged in the cord into the socket, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey, you will never act like that to me or Loralai again. You hear me mister?" Luke scolded Jess, but Jess ignored him and continued walking. Rory chased after Jess who was now about ten feet away from Luke's Diner.  
  
"Jess, wait!" Rory staggered to Jess; it was hard running in her high healed, black, clunky, bug stomping shoes. She finally caught up with Jess. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"What?" Jess combed his hand through his thick, black hair.  
  
"You know what you did." He had a blank look on his face, "Break the coffee machine."  
  
"Oh that. Rory, Rory, Rory," He swung his arm around her shoulder, " Don't get so worked up. That's probably the worst thing that will every happen to in this small, monotonous town: the coffee machine breaks. And just for the record, it wasn't broken. It was unplugged." He started walking again.  
  
"You owe Luke an apology." Rory proclaimed.  
  
"Rory, make you a deal. You agree to meet with me at the bookstore at 5:00, and I will apologize."  
  
Rory was uncertain if she should accept the offer. She did in fact have a boyfriend, and Jess had a mischievous look on his face. "Ok. Promise." She felt like she made a deal with the devil. But deep down inside, she was looking forward to it.  
  
There was only one word that you thought of saw Jess: trouble, but for some reason that appealed to Rory.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jess was now a block away from Luke's Diner and hidden by the mob of people who crowed the streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess smiled mischievous, "I got myself I date with Rory." 


	2. Rory's Diary Entry 1

Rory's Entry October 5th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I just did that. I can't contain myself. For one thing, I liked it. On the other hand, what was I going to tell Dean? You know what I am going to tell Dean? Nothing!  
  
It all started when I arrived at the bookstore promptly at 4:30. Jess was sitting on a bench with his ears occupied with headphones. We went into the bookstore, and of course I was on my knees searching through for my favorite author. I had already begun developing a mountain of books organized into 2 piles: possible selection, and books I don't want. We were there about an hour; both of us happy and content. This was a thing I couldn't do with dean. He did not have the deep passion for books that Jesse and I shared. I purchased a book, The Clock Strikes Midnight, and Jesse and I headed toward the Stars Hollow Creek.  
  
We sat down on the edge of a log with are feet dangling in the air. Our feet dipped into the cold water.  
  
"So what book you got there?" Jess inquired. I gave him the book for him to observe. He skimmed the pages and read the back summary.  
  
"Sounds like a good book. Mysteries are always fast paced and plotted well." Jesse handed back the book. "I got you a book, too." He dug through a bag that read, Stars Hollow Bookstore (real original name), and pulled out a book and laid it in my hands. "Its called 'Bliss.' It's about a girl who has this boyfriend. He is practically and nice, nothing new. They have a solid safe relationship…"  
  
I interrupted him, " What do you mean by safe?"  
  
"Rory, to have a relationship you must take risks. Some relationships are not going to work and when the person knows that that relationship is safe. The person knows they don't really like him and it's not going to last, so you don't have to make a real commitment."  
  
"Keep going…" I motioned.  
  
"Then she meets this other guy, and he is the dangerous "never go out with that bad boy type" and they end up falling in love. The thing is she is the goody-two-shoes and his is the bad-boy. But I don't want to give it away."  
  
"Jess," I stared at him with my deep blue eyes.  
  
"Ya, Rory?" He combed his hand through his dark, black hair. He had his large trademark smirk on his face; he knew he was getting to me.  
  
"I want the bad-boy." I leaned over and kissed him. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. After that, I just wanted to see Jess more and more. 


	3. A telephone call

Chapter 3,  
  
3 days later  
  
The incessant ring of the phone jolted Rory to her feet. She skidded across the phone and dashed to the phone.  
  
"Hello." Rory said while pushing the phone firmly against her ear.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Jess? Is that you?" Rory was puzzled.  
  
"Ya. It's the bad-boy."  
  
"Jess, it was a mistake." Rory looked glum.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You know. Me kissing you."  
  
"But you loved it."  
  
"Jess." Her tone was strict and serious.  
  
"But you loved it." Jess repeated.  
  
"No….yes."  
  
"Jess, I have a boyfriend. I nice sweet boyfriend."  
  
"A safe boyfriend."  
  
Then there was silence for a minute, which penetrated Rory's head.  
  
"I want to see you again, Rory."  
  
"I want to see you, too, Jess."  
  
"I want to be your boyfriend."  
  
"I want to be your girlfriend."  
  
" I want to kiss you, Rory."  
  
"I want to kiss you, Jesse." 


	4. Diary Entry 2

Chapter 4, Rory's Dairy Entry 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I did a stupid thing. God, for a girl trying to go to Harvard I am so stupid. I talked to Jesse and said things I shouldn't have said. They were true, but I shouldn't have said it. Now, I am in even bigger trouble.  
  
My mother and I went to Luke's, as always, for coffee.  
  
"Give coffee now!" My mom stood like a beggar with her mug held out pleading for coffee. I held a newspaper up to my face. I didn't want to get anymore involved with Jess. My mom mug was filled to the brim with coffee.  
  
"Luke, you're my hero. I want to be your girlfriend." My mom said in this really fake cheerleader voice.  
  
"Ha, ha." Luke replied in this really sarcastic tone.  
  
"What's a matter? Hon." My mother turned towards me with this concerned look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing."  
  
"Well, it is nothing."  
  
"When did you start reading the business section of the newspaper?"  
  
"Um…since got an unusual interest." I shrugged.  
  
I lowered the newspaper just to glance if Jesse was working at the diner. I exchanged looks with Jess. Please don't come towards me. Please. Please. Please. Jess was walking my way. I threw the newspaper back to a position where it covers my face. Jesse walked towards me, took the newspaper out of my hands to reveal my face.  
  
"Hi." Jess greeted me with his trademark smirk.  
  
"What's going on?" My mother looked at me a Jesse.  
  
"Nothing." I threw the newspaper down and rushed out the door. I ran threw the streets of Stars Hollow in high heels, my Chilton skirt, and a heavy backpack. I was tired and sore by the time I pasted Mrs. Patty's dance school, but as long as I was away from Jesse I was relieved. I was being "safe". 


	5. Dear Diary 3

Chapter 5, Rory's Diary entry 3  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was at the Stars Hollow gazebo crying about how dishonest I was with Dean. He had built me a car, and wore a tux, and went to my "presentation to society." He was constantly doing things for me and how do I repay him? I kiss Jess. Real nice girlfriend I was. Jesse was walking towards the gazebo.  
  
"Jess. I don't want to see you right now." I ordered crying even harder.  
  
He sat down and wiped a tear off my cheek. He twirled some of my hair, and stared at me with his deep, hypnotizing eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me and I pushed him away.  
  
"No, Jess."  
  
"What Rory."  
  
"Jess, don't look at me like that." I turned the other way.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it make me want to kiss you."  
  
"In that case," He turned my face toward his and looked at me with his "look" and his trademark smirk.  
  
"No Jess. I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He is nice and sweet and caring and practical…"  
  
"And safe Rory."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"What if Dean was here? What if he saw us kissing? He would kill you."  
  
"I will take the chance."  
  
"If he saw us kissing, what would I say? What would you say?"  
  
"I would say: hey, this is your honor roll girlfriend, and I am the delinquent kissing her."  
  
I could not resist; I kissed him.  
  
"So that's what you would say?" It was dean. Fierce, angry Dean.  
  
We stopped kissing.  
  
"Dean…" I frantically said, "We are practicing for a play." I looked a Jess with a play along look.  
  
"Oh, ya. To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question!" Jess said trying to look persuasive.  
  
"Well, I don't like the fact that you and him are in it together." Dean said ready to punch Jess.  
  
"I don't have to be in it. I resign." I looked at Dean waiting for approval.  
  
"Good. Well let's go to dinner."  
  
"O.k. Let me just finish my last line: Bye, Bad boy." I winked and then was escorted by Dean. I could see Jess smirking silently. He knew it wasn't the last time bad-boy and I would meet. I guess I wasn't safe anymore. 


End file.
